1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conference system is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-23133 (Patent Reference No. 1)) where material data such as a document to be used for a conference is transmitted via a communication line, other than a communication line for transmitting real-time data such as moving-picture data or the like, for transmitting the material data efficiently without adversely affecting transmission of the real-time data or the like.